Moments
by VikiBUG
Summary: Set after Sara leaves Vegas. What happens when everything reminds Gil of what used to be. I'm unsure where this story will go, any ideas would be appreciated


Gil Grissom lay in their bed letting the memories of his girlfriend rushing over him like waves covering the soft white sand o

Gil Grissom lay in their bed letting the memories of his girlfriend rushing over him like waves covering the soft white sand on a peaceful beach that had left behind the hustle and bustle of city life long ago. He missed her. Nothing was ever going to change that. She decided she needed to get away, away from the place where her life was almost ripped away from her. Their relationship hadn't always been perfect Grissom would be the first to admit that, innocent bystanders often thought the two should have been a couple a long time ago, perhaps if they had been they would have had more time together.

He had taken to sleeping on her side of the bed not long after she had left, as if somehow this made him closer to her. He opened her bedside cupboard and found a worn version of Moby Dick.

"_How many times have you read that book?" Grissom asked, staring at himself in the mirror wishing the spare tire he had accumulated over the last five years would just disappear. _

"_a few" was her hushed response, as if talking to loud would break the spell of the fictional world she had chosen to throw herself into that particular Sunday morning.._

"_Fair enough, but __ you must know it off by heart, why don't you try something knew, broaden your horizons" he sighed. _

"_It's my favourite" she replied peering over her book with a coy smile._

Other couples would argue that there were plenty more disagreements to have with each other, over topics of a much higher importance, to them though it was this sort of childish banter which glued them together.

He knew the time would come when her scent would fail to linger on the pillow and he wouldn't be able to sense her presence next to him in the morning. He also knew the time would come when the memories he had of her would begin to fade, of course it wouldn't happen all at once, these things don't, but over time he would remember less and less until he could simply remember nothing at all. Grissom almost prayed for this day to come, the day his Sara would become a distant memory and he would wake up one morning and ask himself if he dreamt the whole thing. Of course he didn't really want to forget her at all; he just wanted the continuous pain he felt every time his heart beat to be over.

He managed to work his way out of bed, heading towards the bathroom they once shared. He stared at his ghostly reflection in the mirror; he hadn't shaved for a week therefore the nine o clock shadow he was currently sporting looked like the never ending forests of the Amazon jungle. He chuckled to himself lightly; she always hated it when he didn't bother to shave, she once said it made her skin cruel every time she felt it. Of course as soon as he heard this he made sure he shaved every other day, she thought he just wanted to look younger and he never dared to tell her it was for her, Grissom wished he had now just so she knew how important she was too him, he really never did tell her enough. As the tap was running he felt himself staring off into space.

_Gil__ hurried into the kitchen trying to do up his tie and stop his shoe from coming off. Sara loved watching him rush in the evening she knew he couldn't resist her, he never had been able to, it was actually one of her favourite past times; making him late for work. She grabbed his tie and done it up neatly for him, he smiled thanks and kissed her cheek lightly. She managed to pull away slightly well as much as she could. She wasn't sure how exactly she had ended up pinned against the kitchen cupboard. _

"_When you get back from work you're shaving that off right?" she asked somewhat amused._

"_Take it your not into men with facial hair, you know if we lived in the African jungle you wouldn't have much of a choice" he retorted donning a hurt expression. _

"_Well I'm lucky this is the suburbs darling and my bugman loves to please his girl" she winked before placing one last kiss on his cheek and sauntering off upstairs with an extra sway in her hips that wasn't there before. _

After he had finished his morning hygiene ritual Grissom made his way into the kitchen, his boss had told him to take as much time off as he needed but not being able to do anything was killing him. Gil Grissom found himself in desperate need of a distraction, sometimes when people found themselves suffering they turned to God but he never had been very close to the man upstairs, others would turn to the bottle but alcohol never did much for him. Every time he took a step it would echo as if along with Sara the life of the house had left too. He hoped she was in a better place emotionally than himself, if there even was such a thing, he knew she wouldn't want him to suffer she had told him so herself but it was on of those things which is easier said than done.


End file.
